


The Truth behind the 227event

by Christon



Category: 227 - Fandom
Genre: Event 227 - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christon/pseuds/Christon
Summary: The truth should not be buried,and people cannot lack the ability to distinguish right from wrong.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Truth behind the 227event

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak and helpless

At the end of February 2020,a writer completed a live-action fan fiction,in which two Chinese male stars are the main character（These two stars are very popular in China.）

In this novel, one of the stars is portrayed as a prostitute with gender cognitive impairment. (His body is male.)

Moreover, there are a lot of sexual descriptions in this novel.

The image of the star in the novel is completely opposite to the image in reality.

The novel was widely spread on a platform with many users.

It was finally discovered by fans of the star.  
Fans communicated with the author and requested that the novel be deleted on the platform  
（This work is published on ao3, click on the URL on the platform to go to ao3 to read the article.）

Because the communication failed, fans reported the author's platform account.

So far, I still don’t know why ao3 cannot be used in China.

But I'm sure that this is not the result of fan reports.

However, some people maliciously spread rumors to stigmatize the star and its fans.

These people claim that ao3 is their spiritual home and their spiritual food is gone.

Under the banner of "cultural freedom", they carried out cyber violence against the star for nearly six months.

Both the star and his fans were under great mental pressure.

They insulted the celebrity, took photos（photograph of the deceased before death）, and also insulted fans. They issued invoices during the COVID-19 epidemic and disrupted state agencies.

These people call themselves 227

Fan culture belongs to subculture, and I think every subculture should be respected.

Therefore, I recognize ao3 as the largest fan platform.

However, because of the particularity of ao3, it is in a gray area in China.  
（The works in the Chinese area are different from those in other areas.）

I don't think 227 can represent the Chinese fandom, nor do they represent ao3 users.

As a writer who has written the same humanities for four years, I don't want to be represented by them.

Real cultural freedom is never achieved through cyber violence.

At present, China's authoritative media have pointed out that this is a new type of organized and premeditated online violence that will be severely cracked down. At the same time, it will rectify the fan circle.

The truth should not be buried


End file.
